The acrosomal bundle is made of actin and scruin in a 1:1 stoichiometry. The current goal is to develop a practical experimental and computational procedure to visualize the interaction between scruin molecules in neighboring filaments. We have implemented a new set of software to merge the three-dimensional data from specimens with a finite thickness in two directions. This condition is characteristic of bundles and our algorithms may be applicable to other systems of actin bundles (cf. fascin, below). We have reconstructed a low resolution map from a single tilt series. We are trying to relate new tilt series to this one, perhaps using bundles which are oriented perpendicular to the tilt axis. Bundles having significant internal twist allow us to sample more finely in each single tilt series. We plan to merge several more tilt series in the coming year to demonstrate this approach for analysis of this type of specimen which is made up of a bundle of filaments.